


Candies, Costumes, and Kids

by abp



Series: Billy and Teddy's Excellent Holiday Adventures [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy really like giving out Halloween candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candies, Costumes, and Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the future, which isn't actually that important to know. But they're early/mid-twenties here, with Teddy in med-school. Because you cannot convince me he wouldn't be a doctor. And they enjoy giving out candy because I do.
> 
> Written for my lovely trick-or-treater on tumblr.

_Ding-dong_. “If you move another inch, I will do _something_. I’m not sure what, but it’s my turn to answer the door!”

Teddy stopped guiltily in his pursuit to the door. “Come on, my last turn was lame. They weren’t cute little kids!”

“Not my fault,” Billy sing-songed back, passing his fiancé to answer the door. Behind it stood a group of four children, with their parents a little ways back.

There were three girls and a boy, all grade-school aged and adorable. One little girl was dressed as a princess version of Iron Man, another was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, the third girl was a witch, and the little boy was a vampire. Billy cooed internally over the vast cuteness of all of them.

“Trick or treat!” they chorused.

Billy smiled. “Well, I wouldn’t want your little witch here to curse me! So here you go.” He gave each one of them two pieces—they were too cute for just one—and felt his grin widen as they each thanked him and ran off excitedly.

“See,” Teddy grumbled when Billy returned from the door and plopped down on the couch beside him. “You always get all the cute ones and I get the annoying high schoolers.”

“Oh come on, you’ll get some cute kids eventually,” he insisted, curling into Teddy’s side as they half-watched the Halloween themed movie. Really, they were focused on the doorbell.

It seemed weird, but the two of them had volunteered to handle the trick-or-treaters for Billy’s parents this year. It _really_ seemed weird. They liked it though; there was something fun about giving out candy to adorable children. Their apartment building didn’t really offer any trick-or-treaters, so they’d all but begged Billy’s parents to go out for a Halloween party and leave them to man the house.

_Ding-dong_.

Teddy jumped off the couch, looking gleeful as he headed to the door. Billy watched with affection. Could you blame him? Of course he thought it was beyond adorable how much Teddy loved children.

“Bee!” Teddy called out suddenly, his voice sounding sort-of choked. “ _Get the camera!”_

Thoroughly confused, Billy wandered to the door—he did grab his camera phone even though he didn’t understand why. But he soon understood. There at the door was a little girl dressed up as Hulkling; Billy felt his heart clench at the pure unadulterated cuteness.

“Do you mind if we take your picture? Oh man, I’m not trying to sound weird but your costume is so perfect,” Teddy babbled, and Billy thought it looked like he was close to tears.

The kid and his parent looked thoroughly confused and suspicious. “He’s really enthusiastic about superhero costumes,” Billy tried to explain weakly. “Um, do you mind?”

The parent seemed to relent at that, however reluctantly, and Billy snapped a quick picture. Teddy was still smiling uncontrollably and dumped about half of the candy bowl in the child’s bag.

“Thanks mister!” she smiled toothily, skipping off excitedly.

Billy was forced to close the door and lead Teddy back to the couch, as he was still clearly incapable of doing anything but babble uselessly over how adorable the girl was. “Billy, we _need one_ ,” he insisted as they got comfortable on the couch again.

“Yeah, okay,” he chuckled.

“No really,” Teddy continued. “We both love kids, why not?”

It seemed like he was serious; Billy could only quirk an eyebrow. “How ‘bout the fact that you haven’t graduated from med-school yet, we’re barely home, we’re pretty much broke, and we’re superheroes in our spare time?”

Teddy frowned, looking instantly sad. “I want a baby, though.”

“So you can dress it up in a Hulkling costume?” he teased.

“I don’t just want one ‘cause babies are cute,” Teddy argued back, crossing his arms. “I mean, okay that little girl made me realize how beyond cute kids are, but we’ve both agreed we want one eventually, right? I just realized that now is better than eventually.”

Billy sighed. “Tee, we’re too young.”

“We’d be great parents,” the blond argued back. “We really would—try and deny it.”

There was nothing Billy could really say to argue with him, so he merely curled into Teddy’s side and kissed his neck lovingly. “Someday, Teddy-Bear. When it’s a better time.”

“What if it’s never a better time,” he grumbled.

“There will be a right time, you know that.” _Ding-dong_. “Here, you can have my turn, Tee.”

Teddy kissed him quickly, and jogged to the door. Billy smiled to himself as he watched Teddy interacting with the children at the door. He knew Teddy _would_ be a good parent and he couldn’t wait for it to happen.  


End file.
